


Beautiful

by Rominbi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rominbi/pseuds/Rominbi
Summary: Jealousy





	

Everything about Rosé is beautiful. **  
**

From her long orange hair to her button nose and plump kissable lips. To her sweet laugh, and loving personality to her hand cream; the one that smells like faint jasmine and reminds you of home.

She rests her hand on your thigh as she talks about her work. You two were sitting on the floor of the get-together, resting against the couch as the others drank and talked amongst each other. 

You were staring at her lovingly and she was running her fingertips in circles up your thigh; something you both didn’t do with anyone else.

It was weird.

And it was especially weird tonight. It was almost like she felt something for you and as her fingertips recircuit your brain, you can’t help but wonder what she’d look like between your thighs and putting her fingers to a better use.

It was an awfully sinister thought, but as your eyes fall upon her lips that pull back into a smile at you, you can’t help but let those thoughts flourish. There wasn’t anything you didn’t love about her. 

“You see that?” Lisa asks, leaning on the door next to Jisoo and Jennie. “What’s that all about?”

Jennie coughs uncomfortably, shifting on her feet as she too had been watching and had been riveting with jealousy at the affection Rosé hadn’t shown her when they were together. Jennie swallows harshly. “They’ve liked each for years unnie.”

Lisa frowns at Jennie. “But weren’t you two dating like a couple months ago?”

Jennie lifts her drink before sculling it. “Yep, we couldn’t go further than kissing because she wasn’t ready for it.”

Jisoo nods as she holds Lisa’s hand. “Not that it’s a problem to wait, Rosè just seemed to like Y/N more than her own girlfriend, which is why Jennie broke up with her.”

“Are you dating someone else Jennie, you look really happy right now though?” Lisa asks, watching Jennie pull out her phone with a Cheshire grin at a text she just received.

“Well, she sure looks ready with Y/N,” Jennie whispers under breath. “I do have a girl I like, so I’m not mad. Speaking of her, I’ve gotta run but look after each other okay?” Jennie waves at everyone at the small gathering before leaving.

Rosé shifts closer to you, circling her fingers on your upper thigh. “Your hair is so soft Y/N, what do you use?” she asks, tangling her fingers into your hair. You wished you could do the same because you’d love to see how she’d react when you massage her scalp and graze your fingers down the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Just the usual, shampoo and conditioner,” you look over her shoulder to the sudden emptiness of the room. “Rosé, where did everyone go? There aren’t many people here anymore, what’s going on?”

Pulling her hand from your hair, she leans her head on your shoulder. “I don’t know, but we’ve got each other and that’s okay.”

You both watch the four remaining people scan the room. Jisoo claps her hands as she pulls herself and Lisa towards you two. “I think everyone’s leaving because CL has something on.”

You four watch the remaining guests leave.

“It’s just us now,” Rosé whispers cutely, wrapping her arms around your waist. “Is there anything you want to do?” 

Jisoo and Lisa smile at each other and you don’t miss the way Jisoo taps Lisa’s thigh. “Look girls, we’ll be over at CL’s. You can stay here or come with us?”

“We’ll be okay here unnie,” Rosé laughs, pulling herself off the ground and regrettably off from you. “You can go now Jisoo if you want.”

The girls grab their coats and leave the apartment but not without winking at you. To be honest, you were feeling okay when the room was filled with people but now that you’re on your own with her, you felt nervous.

The thoughts flourishing had taken a wild turn every time her fingers got close to the hem of your underwear. 

You want to know what she sounds like when you make her feel good. You want to know what she looks like ontop of you. You imagine her throwing her head back, her eyes clenched close and her supple lips agape as she rides you.

It was getting hot and it was definitely because your body was beginning to react to the myriad of dirty naked thoughts, and not because of how close she was to you right now. 

Your core throbbed with need, you needed to get off and stat.  

Rosé lays on the ground with a pillow underneath her head and a content grin beside you. Her lovely caramel hair splays in all directions around her, but her purple sequin dress hikes up and you can see her black thong peeking out.

You gulp, as the idea of discretely slipping your fingers down your underwear and getting rid of your frustration seemed like a priority right now. You hate how she consumes you with a single word but spits you out boneless with a sweet smile. She played with you and you let her every time because how else would she pay you any attention.   

“Your dress looks really uncomfortable.” you stammer, looking away from her body and pulling your knees close to your chest. You couldn’t play with yourself with her right there, that’s just not polite.

She laughs loudly as she sits up in front of you. “That’s because it is uncomfortable.”

Rosé can’t help but smirk at your sudden shyness. She had always found your cute shy side to be endearing but right now, it was an obstacle for what she really wanted. She got you alone and could tell you were just as needy as she, for she had noticed you in the corner of her eyes, rub your thighs together. Rosé wants to be dominated and she had been thinking of you all day.

Her eyes fall upon the lip that you tuck between your teeth in nervousness with a fervent desire to bite it herself. Reaching behind her back, she unzips the dress. You can’t look anywhere but into her soft brown eyes as the material starts slipping past her black bralette and down her body.

“What are you doing?” you ask, your voice suddenly tremulous. Rosé had always been the girl to go a little too far, but you made your affections for her obvious and if she was just playing with you again, you swear you were done.

She stands up and the dress falls to the floor.

“Nothing, I’m just getting comfortable.”

You watch her face shift into blossoming shades of pink. You watch her push her hair over her shoulder as she pushes her dress away. You watch her sink to her knees in front of you. And then you watch her as she leans forward, pushing your knees apart.

“You look awfully uncomfortable yourself Y/N,” she purrs, unbuttoning your shirt. “I know what will make you feel better. Take this off baby.”

You let her fumble with the buttons until you were sitting in front of her, legs on the floor, bralette exposed. “Hmm, didn’t think you’d be wearing a bra today Y/N, but I’m pleasantly surprised that we’re matching.”

You lean against the couch as she climbs on you, straddling your hips. Your heart is racing so hard that you can feel it beat in your ears. Was this really happening? You had only dreamed of touching her like this for years now and when she started dating Jennie, you swear she only kissed Jennie in front of you to make you jealous. And it bloody worked and you would be bloody mad if that were to be true.

She smiles innocently down at you. “Y/N, can I ask you something?” fumbling with the buttons on your jeans, she starts putting all of her energy in removing your pants.

Pushing them down your legs, you grunt. “Okay, we’re both as equally as naked. What’s your question?”

Leaning down, she grazes her soft lips up your neck, placing kisses on the sensitive skin below your ear. The intoxication of her lips made your eyes roll back into your scull. She had only been kissing your neck, but you were completely sure you were wet.

She ghosts her lips over the shell of her ear as she grabs your thigh. “What does tribbing feel like?”

You stare at her with round doe eyes. “Tribbing? Didn’t you do that with Jennie?”

She blushes as she returns her lips to your neck, steadily and slowly grinding on you. You crane your neck at the feeling.

“We only kissed,” she whispers, “I couldn’t do that to her when all I could think about was you.”

You gasp as you grab the sides of her face and she whimpers. “What did you just say Rosé?”

You’re staring at the twinkling brown of her eyes, and the pink of her lips and the creeping blush on her cheeks and all you feel is mad. Years of trying to move on, years of hurt and love, all for her to feel the same thing and not tell you. You made yourself clear, and you waited for her, you waited for her for ages and to the point of breaking, you felt like you were breaking.  

And she nearly did it. She nearly broke you and as the words flutter around your skull, they bounce off the memories of seeing Jennie hold her hand and kiss her cheek in the way that made your heart pang in hurt. And through the one night stands you had zipped through just to get her off your mind, you were going crazy trying to get rid of her.

Rosé was a drug and you were so beyond addicted to it.

She blushes again but you hold her gaze. “I said, I like you and I’ve always liked you-

You can’t believe her. All this time and all this hurt. You pull her face down to yours, smashing her lips against your own at the words that have your heart completely in a bind, 100km/hr, crashing against your ribs.

This kiss, your first kiss, is a clash of tongue and a desire for control, but you’ll never let her have it with that confession. She moans loudly as you suck on her tongue and the dulcet sound pools between your thighs.

Her grinding gets more frequent with each swipe, dip and roll of your tongue. You’ve never been this into french kissing before but with her, you’d be into anything. Grabbing her hips, you push her hips towards yours until you have a steady rhythm going.

You pull away from her mouth to kiss up her neck. “I can’t believe you were trying to make me jealous when I’ve wanted this just as much as you.” Rosé whimpers at the feeling of your teeth sinking into her shoulder. You were angry to say in the least and you definitely weren’t going to go easy on her.

Your hands crawl up her chest, but you don’t touch them. You remember overhearing how sensitive her nipples were. Pushing her off of you, you lay her down on the ground.

Her head falls on her pillow and she’s panting on the ground, her eyes glazed over and her heart racing.

“You think you can play with me?” She frowns at you as the words rip from your lips. Pulling her drenched underwear down her legs, you scoff. “I’m going to teach you a lesson today Rosé.”

She laughs softly. “What are you teaching today?”

You smirk at her. “Bad girls don’t get special treatment. So sit tight babygirl,” She bucks her hips when you rub your fingers through her slick sex. “You’re so fucking wet and I’ve barely touched you.”

She whimpers at the pace of your fingers running circles over her bundle of nerves. “Please baby, don’t tease-

Without warning, you thrust a finger into her entrance and the moan that tears through her throat is so fucking beautiful that you do it again and again and again. “Please, keep going, fuck, I want you. I need you.” she whines, arching her back.

You halt your fingers at her plea. “How much do you want me?”

She starts grinding down on your fingers. “I- you …I want you so badly, I need your fingers in my cunt, I need you baby, I need you so much.”

You smile as you curl your fingers inside of her, quickly pumping in and out of her. The moans that fall so delicately, increase in frequency as you lean down to suck on the hood of her clit. Flattening your tongue, her hips grind against your face and her fingers tangle into your hair, keeping you there.

“I’m going to cum, I’m going-

You remove your fingers and your tongue from her and you swear she flatlines right then and there.

“What the, I was so close.” she starts tearing up, as she grabs your hand. “I’m sorry, please don’t stop. I need you. Please.”

She leans forward to reattach your lips. You pour all of your emotions into this kiss and Rosé starts trailing her fingers down to your wet pussy.

She moans at how wet you are and your heart skyrockets at how quickly you feel your orgasm rise. Ripping your mouth away, you push her back down and grab her thigh. “You wanted to know what tribbing felt like, well here it goes. Here’s your lesson Rosé. I hope you learn well.”

Hooking a leg under hers, you start grinding into her dripping cunt and she practically screams at the feeling. “Holy fuck, this is tribbing?”

Her eyes roll back into her skull as she lets you grind into her clit. “Do you like that you slut? I bet you do.” Holding your thighs, her fingernails dig crescent moons into your skin as she cusses at you under her breath. Grinding down into her, you selfishly ignore her pleas for your kisses as you feel your orgasm sweep through your body.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” she shouts, bucking her hips into yours. “Harder baby harder.”

You both lose control as you try to climb the impeding high. You watch her breasts bounce at the onslaught as Rosé watches you as she bites her lip. Pulling her up, the angle gives you a sense of euphoria as you peck her lips over and over again.

“Cum for me Rosé, cum for me.” you purr against her mouth and she watches you through her languid lids as the room fills with sounds of sloshing and frequent and high pitched moans.

“Fuck,” you shout, throwing your head back. Clenching your eyes closed, all you see is white. Her thrusts quicken before she spasms against you in a hoarse shout of your name. Falling to the floor, she shudders as you yourself cum with a cry. “Oh my fucking God.”

Your slow the movement of your hips to ride out your high. She looks boneless and her limbs feel heavy as she closes her eyes. Pulling away from her, you fall to the floor beside her. You don’t say anything as you both stare at the ceiling but her hand searches for yours and she holds it with sincerity.  

You turn your face to hers.

As she does to you.

“I’m sorry.” she whispers, shuffling to kiss your lips gently. Caressing your cheek, she kisses you again. “I should’ve said something.”

You push the sweaty hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. “You should’ve Rosé, it hurt seeing you with someone else.”

Her eyes dart into yours. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship Y/N, you are such an amazing friend.”

You kiss her nose. “But I’d be an even better girlfriend.”

She smiles as she lets you kiss her face. There’s something about post-sex affection that makes your heart feel content, but with Rosé, it was the validation she needed to feel to know that this would probably occur again. That she wasn’t just a one-time thing because she doesn’t and would never want to be just a one-time thing with you.  

Leaning over her, you kiss her lips as she wraps her hands around your neck. Opening your mouth, you slowly explore her mouth. She tasted like peppermint candies, a taste you’d find to be addicting in the future.  

She smiles against your mouth at the same time she wraps her feet around your waist. “So if we’re okay, can we do it again? I have some things I want to try.”

Kissing her lips softly, you rub her nose with yours. “You have a lot to make up for Rosé, you asshole.”

She giggles brightly as she rubs your nose back. “If you don’t ask, you don’t get Y/N.”

“Touché.”

And then you get ready for round two.

 


End file.
